Secrets We Keep
by lovemekissme300
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a huge secret. That slowly everyone is finds about the Head Boy and Head Girl Secret. Who will support them and who will cut all ties with them.


**I am back! I am bring you a Dramione story. I need to get past some writers block on my other stories. I am hoping to be updating my other stories soon. I need to get this out of my head to write my other stories. Updated with be happening soon with the others. Anyways hope you enjoy. XOXO Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer:**** N****ot mine all J.K.'s.**

** Chapter One: Secrets That Are Meant Be Secrets.**

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled in anger.

"Granger!" Draco yelled right back.

Harry and Ron watched the Head Boy and Head Girl argue in the hallway once again. Ever since their dorms share a common room the arguing only got worse.

"You know we have a Halloween Ball to plan and you're off shagging Pansy" Hermione yelled the sound of her voice echo the halls of the school.

"Shagging Parkinson has if. I am done with that." Draco got in Hermione face.

A little too close for Ron's liking. After his and Hermione moment in the Chamber of Secrets, he hope she felt the same way about her. He was heart broken when Hermione told him the kiss meant nothing to her and she got caught up in the moment of almost dying.

"Well when you're done doing Parkinson we have a Ball to plan tonight." Hermione yelled. Hermione turned on hell and storm off to the heads dorm.

"'Mione wait up." Ron yelled chasing after Hermione.

"Ronald stop called me that." Hermione snapped. "I want to be alone."

With that Hermione walked to her dorm room fight back the tears. After everything that happened during the Final Battle kiss Ron was her biggest regret. That was a moment that the First Year self would of loved. When she kissed Ron, she had cheated on her boyfriend since her while their Third Year. The relationship was a secret and secret for a good reason. He was a Pureblood and she was a mudblood.

"Romeo and Juliet." Hermione unlocked the Heads Dorm room. The password couldn't be more appropriate.

"Well done, 'Mione." Draco said to his girlfriend of 4 years. "But really Parkinson, you know I only went to the Yule Ball with her because Krum asked you because I couldn't."

"We almost got caught by my best friends." Hermione said to her boyfriend.

"Why can't we just tell them?" Draco asked his girlfriend while sitting on there couch. "Everyones view after the war have changed. My father is in Azkaban and his sentences was shorten thanks to you. My mother simply adores you and love having you around at the Manor redecorating so you can forget the memory of you get your scar."

Draco sat their tracing the word mudblood that his Crazy Aunt did to his girlfriend. The worse part was he couldn't do anything to stop it. The memory of the night still brought nightmares every night that Hermione and Draco often shared a bed to keep them away.

" I want to." Hermione said "But it's Ron, I am worried about. I told about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. I can't break his heart again."

"I understand." Draco pulled in and kissed the stop of her head. "By the way Mother wants us to start looking for a house."

"I will owl her tomorrow." Hermione said pulling out her necklace with a Emerald Engagement ring. "We still have yet to agree on living in a muggle town or not."

"You know when we argue in the near future you will be a Malfoy not a Granger." His arms wrapped around the girl he was going to marry this summer.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy does have a nice ring to it." Hermione smiled. "I will at least tell Ginny this weekend at Hogsmeade. Before meeting your mom for wedding planning."

"Yes it does. Now about this ball we need to plan." Draco was about to get up to get the folder that had all the plans they already started.

"No, the ball can wait. I want to stay here for a little bit longer."

Draco laughed at his it was in a ten minutes ago that they we yelled at each other about planning this ball. The argument was to cover what they were really doing in that hallway in that moment. Draco couldn't help that he hadn't kissed her in a few hours. He needed to feel her lips. But her bloody best friends called out for her. That was when he heard his last name come out of her mouth. They cuddled on couch for quite a while until they moment was interrupted with a knock on their portrait.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled. She left the safety of Draco's arms and tucked her necklace out of site. Draco was busy making it look like they had been working for who ever was on the other side of that door. " Ron."

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Sure. Let's go to my room." Hermione let him enter the common room.

"Ferret." Ron greeted the head boy with seer in his voice.

"Weasel." Draco nodded at his present in their common room.

Hermione and Ron entered her dorm room. Hermione turned and mouthed 'I am sorry' to Draco. Draco blood became to boil. He didn't like the fact that the Weasel was alone. In a room that had a bed. With his Fiancé. He walked into his room to keep his mind of what going on in the room right across from his. Draco loved Hermione ever since he punched her in the face, and he knew that Hermione love him. He trusted Hermione more than anything. He picked up his favorite muggle book that Hermione made him read during his fourth year. He made a mental note to have Hermione to pick him up another copy of _Pride and Prejudice _the next time she is in Muggle London. Ever since he started to date Hermione he started to fall in love with muggle things. His favorite was the Telly. The first time he had been exposed to it he became fascinated with how it work. The best thing was Muggle Books there were so much different than Wizard Books. He understood why Hermione loved her books so much. It was hard to hide all the books he had been given to him by Hermione when the Dark Lord made the Manor headquarter for the Death Eaters. Luckily his mother enchanted them to look like Wizard books. Draco was pulled back to reality with a door slamming followed by another door slamming. Hermione enter his room tears falling. Draco got up and pulled into a hug.

"Is everything okay, love?" Draco asked while wiping away the tears.

"I told Ron."

**A/N: Thanks for reading don't forget to review! I love the feedback plus it might help me update faster! Until next time XOXO Payton**


End file.
